


i'll learn for ya [but i can't]

by heygirlimhyperfixating (sapphicrystal)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But overall, Cute, Day At The Beach, Everyone Is Gay, Evie is determined to get mal to swim, Evie tries to teach Mal to swim :), F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Mal can't swim, Mal hates the water, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Swimming, They have ice cream at the end, They super cute, They're my babies!!, Useless Lesbians, beach day au, i love them aight, minor jaylos, okay, they're adorable babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrystal/pseuds/heygirlimhyperfixating
Summary: mal and evie have a (fun) beach day. evie tries to get mal to swim, and a bunch of other stuff happens.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i'll learn for ya [but i can't]

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, if u happen to read it, please tell me what ya'll think :)

Who doesn't love the beach on a hot summers day?

Well, according to Evie, any crazy person doesn't. Unfortunately, her girlfriend is one of those crazy people. Yes, it is a well known fact that Mal cannot swim; and she does not even bother to learn (with her being lazy and all.)

But nevertheless, Evie would still attempt to teach Mal how to.

//

"Today's the day," Evie states as Jay parks his car, with Carlos in the passenger's seat and Mal in the back, resting her head on top of Evie's lap. Mal had fallen asleep during the long ride.

Evie had planned a fun beach day for the four of them. Mal did _not_ want to come, while Jay and Carlos easily agreed. It _was_ a hot day after all, and who the hell would want to sit inside a stuffy house all day? (Mal apparently.)

"Evie, you do know you say that every time we go to the beach, right?" Jay laughs as he turns his head to get a better view of Evie.

All Evie does is shrug it off, as she is too focused on Mal resting soundly on her. Evie brushes a small lock of lilac hair behind Mal's ear.

"Wake up, sleepy Dragon," Evie coos, her tone soft and affectionate.

Mal turns on her back and mumbles something before her eyes flutter open and is met with red-brown ones. Evie then softly kisses temple.

"Hmm, Evie." Mal groans.

Evie kisses her left cheek. "Wake up."

Then her right cheek. "Come on, M."

Then her nose. "Mal."

Her lips. "Now you seriously have to get up."

"I was planning to. But then you started kissing me, so I had to wait 'till you got to my lips." Mal explains, a sleepy smile on her face.

Evie is just about to lean in and peck Mal's lips one last time, when Jay interrupts -

"Would you two gay fuckers get out already?"

They glare at Jay for a good few seconds until they finally get out - grabbing everything they need from the trunk of the car.

As they're walking, Mal punches Jay's arm playfully. Jay punches her back. And from there on, they're basically wrestling each other just because they can (and because they don't care what people think about them.)

"Mal," Carlos starts, "could I please have my boyfriend back?" He raises an inquiring eyebrow.

Mal and Jay stop there movements, then they whip around to look at Carlos.

"Well, you heard. Your _boyfriend_ wants you," Mal teases.

Jay and Carlos laugh a bit, before Jay swiftly picks up Carlos and throws him over his shoulder, then he leads them to the water.

"Mal, it's only the two of us, now," Evie says matter-of-factly as she sets up the beach chairs and the umbrella.

Mal curses under breath. She knew what would happen once Jay and Carlos left, but she did not want to think about it. Like, at all.

"Um, Evie I need to go and -" she pauses to think of a believable excuse, "- and check where's the bathroom." She chuckles under her breath before continuing, "you know... just in case."

Evie sits on one of the beach chairs and reaches out to tap the other. She motions for Mal to come and sit with her and Mal follows.

Mal let's out a dry cough, then, "Evie, so urh, nice sunny weather, am I right?"

She doesn't even make eye contact with Evie.

"Oh please, Mal," Evie says in a serious tone.

Mal fidgets with the strings of her beach shorts. In her mind, she's praying to God that something, _anything_ should happen so that she doesn't have this conversation with Evie.

They're quiet for a few minutes - the only sounds are the waves clashing onto the shore and the sound of people talking and laughing, and children playing.

"Evie, please talk, you're scaring me." Mal says, turning to Evie.

And it's in that exact moment that Carlos comes running up to them, with Jay following behind. Both soaking wet.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Carlos asks as he grabs a towel to dry his face.

"I don't know. Evie doesn't want to talk to me." Mal tells him.

"Oh, yeah. We know why." Jay motions for Carlos to hand him the towel and he does as such. And starts dabbing at his face and arms.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or what?" Did she want to know? No. But she asked anyway.

"See, it's because -" Jay was instantly cut off by Evie.

"Because you're not gonna swim with me." It's then that Evie turns to look fully at Mal, a huge pout on her face.

"Well, I don't like swimming, E. You know that." Her gaze falls down to her hands.

"I know," Evie mumbles. She leans over to take Mal's hands in hers, "but please, pretty please with cherries on the top, will you swim with me? Just this once."

At this point, Jay and Carlos already left for round two of swimming. There was no way in hell that they would want to hear and witness Mal and Evie's melodramatic shit. I mean, come on.

"But--"

"Pretty please?"

Evie brings Mal's hands up to her lips and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Mal shivers from her touch. Her gaze flicks to Evie's lips, then her eyes. Those perfect, brown, puppy dog eyes.

What she wants to say is; _no,_ _no, no,_ but instead she says,

"Yes. Ugh, fine I'll go with you."

Evie's mouth curves into a grin. She gets off the chair and wraps Mal in her arms. If it was a little too tight for Mal's comfort, she doesn't say anything.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Evie exclaims.

She pulls away to instead place a chaste kiss on Mal's lips.

"Yeah, um. Your welcome? I guess."

Evie stands up and Mal hesitantly follows a moment later. She clasps Mal's hand and doesn't bother to search for the boys. She sees them but ignores them as they are too busy in their own world - splashing each other with water and such.

The moment Mal's feet meets ice cold water is the moment she takes a step back. Was sea water always this cold? She would have known if she had liked the beach, but no - she does not.

"Oh, come on, Mal," Evie insisted.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Mal took another step back, letting go of Evie's hand. "Why is it so fucking cold? What the fuck?"

"Yeah it is pretty cold," she reaches out for Mal, "but trust me, it's not going to seem like that after a while."

Mal pauses, her gaze drifts to the sea-blue water, then to Evie's pleading eyes. _For her,_ she thinks, _for Evie_. She nods nervously and allows Evie to lead her into the cold of the water.

Mal stifles once the water covers her until her neck.

"W-why is i-it s-so c-cold?" She brings her hands up to her arms and starts rubbing slowly. It does her no good.

Evie giggles and the sound of it warms her insides. Unfortunately, that, too has no effect against the freezing water.

"Come here." Evie motions for Mal to take her hands and she follows. Evie pulls her in and holds her tightly. "Don't worry, M. I'm here."

A few minutes pass with Evie mostly maintaining her hold on Mal and Mal clutching onto Evie. The thought of the boys slipping her mind completely. She knows they're having more fun than her, so why does she have to think about them?

"M, can I please start to like, swim now? _Actually_ , swim now," she questions, her tone kind of annoyed but she tries to not make it seem that way.

"Not right now," Mal replies. She's still shivering, whereas Evie is totally familiar with the temperature of the water.

"M," the other girl whines, "I will leave you right here and you will be forced to swim on your own," she warns.

"B-but-"

"No buts."

"Fine." The purple haired girl slowly but surely let's go of Evie and, to her surprise, doesn't falter. "Mmm, this feels kinda nice." She smiles.

Evie grins as she stares at Mal, who is currently giggling as she splashes water around.

"See, M, told ya you'll love it." Evie herself begins splashing water in Mal's direction. She laughs when Mal wines and glares at her.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it, princess."

Evie's eyes dilate and she (tries to) run as fast as she can.

Yeah, this was fun.

For the rest of the day, they're just playing with the water, Evie trying to teach Mal how to swim, and overall just, really having a good time with each other.

When they get home, the boys are fully exhausted and does not even bother to take a shower, (gross). They just collapse onto the couch and doze off.

Mal and Evie decide to get ice-cream because, damn, it was a long day and they are in need of that good stuff. They order a chocolate and strawberry ice-cream and proceed to an empty table.

"Well, this day was... something," Evie starts, only to get a chuckle out of Mal. Evie mocks amusement by chuckling herself.

"I mean, yeah, this was kinda fun, I guess," Mal mutters. She takes a lick from her strawberry ice-cream. Evie follows that motion with her eyes.

"So, next time when we go, you'll join, right?" Evie locks eyes with Mal.

"Um, Evie, I-I don't know." Her gaze falls back down onto the cone in her hand.

"Never mind. It's fine. Don't sweat it," Evie whispers, but it's loud enough for Mal to hear.

"Well, if it means seeing you happy... then fine. Yeah. Whatever." Mal rolls her eyes.

Evie leans forward to try and hug Mal, but she moves slightly to the back.

"Yeah, no." She sees how annoyed Evie has gotten in a split second. "I'm not really in a hugging mood right now."

Evie pouts, "come on. I know you wanna hug me," she sing-songs.

"Nope."

"Yep," she pops the _'_ _p'_.

Mal eyes her for a second and then, "eh."

"Eh? You really think I can't pounce on you right now."

Mal widens her eyes, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me," is the response and Mal immediately moves off from her seat and scurries out the door with Evie running behind.

All-in-all, they really did have an amazing time with each other. Evie tried to teach Mal how to swim but, unfortunately, that lazy bitch never attempted to anything as such. So, they ate ice-cream and Evie tried chasing Mal down. And Mal will never, ever learn the art of swimming.

* * *

"E?"

"Yeah?" Evie perks up from where her head was resting on Mal's shoulder.

"I love you, asshole." Mal smiles.

"Love you, too, you lazy ass bitch." Evie leans up and pecks Mal's lips.

Turns out this was not such a shitty day after all. In the end, they were content with being close to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, soo what are da thoughts? *author laughs cause she a dumb bitch*


End file.
